villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four
Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four are minor antagonists from the Rooster Teeth animated webseries Nomad of Nowhere. They are a group of performers and ex-bounty hunters working for Bailey Twindleweed consisting of Killjoy the Clown, Bertha the Bearded Stronglady, Lazarus the Lizard Tamer, and Trixie the Trick Shooter. Bertha is voiced by Matt Hullum, Lazarus is voiced by Ricco Fajardo, and Trixie is voiced by Anna Hullum. Whereas Killjoy appears as a non-speaking character. History While not much is known about their past, Twindleweed does reveal that they are ex-bounty hunters, with Lazarus noting that it looks good on a résumé. In "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus", Bailey Twindleweed sets up his circus in the middle of the desert, where the Nomad, Skout, and Toth find it and decide to attend the show. Bailey Twindleweed introduces himself, then claims he knows the Nomad is there. The real Nomad tries to disguise his face using cotton candy as a beard, but is picked randomly from the crowd to join Twindleweed in the ring, where he shows of a puppet Nomad that is then thrashed by the Phenomenal Four. However, when Twindleweed forces the Nomad to applaud, he accidentally uses his magic and brings a popcorn bucket to life, tipping off the circus, Skout, and Toth to his being there. He then has the Phenomenal Four beat up and capture the Nomad in the lizard's cage. Toth and Skout come down and attempt to negotiate a trade in exchange for a reward, but Twindleweed wants the reward all to himself and refuses a trade. As he and the Four are arguing with Toth, the Nomad manages to escape by befriending the lizard. Twindleweed tries to get the Phenomenal Four to capture him again, but he outsmarts them and defeats them all, launching them far into the sky. Toth and Twindlewood both try to capture him, but the Nomad notices money under Twindleweed's top hat. When the Phenomenal Four land, he brings the hat to life and makes it jump off of Twindleweed's head, revealing a stash of money; profits from the circus that he had been hiding so he did not have to share with his performers. Angrily, they grab him and stuff him into a canon and fire him into the sky. The Phenomenal Four tell Toth and Skout they do not want the Nomad anymore, but the last canon firing brings the tent down on top of them. Later, in "End of the Line", two men are talking about how the Nomad "bankrupted a traveling circus". Membership Killjoy the Clown Killjoy the Clown is a mute, short clown with an efficiency for pyrotechnics and balloon artistry, able to quickly inflate balloons to suit his needs, including forming them into weapons and tools. Bertha Bertha the Bearded Stronglady is a tall, muscular woman with a long beard over the lower half of her face. She relies on her brute, almost superhuman strength to work her way out of tough situations, and is cocky and arrogant while fighting. Lazarus Lazarus the Lizard Tamer is a man wielding a long whip and chair, which he will use to fight with. However, his main methods of fighting and performing involve his giant tamed lizard, whom he constantly abuses and forces to do what he wants. The lizard actually resents him for its abuse, and will turn on him first chance it gets. Trixie Trixie the Trick Shooter is a tall woman with duel pistols. She is an expert marksman and can easily hit fast moving objects. She gets frustrated easily, but is also extremely cocky and forgets to mind her surroundings or count her shots when she thinks she has the upper hand. Gallery Images Killjoy.png|Killjoy the Clown BerthaNON.png|Bertha the Bearded Stronglady LazarusNON.png|Lazarus the Lizard Tamer TrixieNON.png|Trixie the Trick Shooter Snip20180414 2.png Snip20180414 7.png Snip20180414 8.png|The Phenomenal Four learning of their boss' treachery. Snip20180414 9.png|The Phenomenal Four getting revenge. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 4 - The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus Rooster Teeth Trivia *It is possible that they were once Twindleweed's Phenomenal Five, as Twindleweed references and pays respect to Harry the Human Cannonball, a deceased member of the circus. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:One-Shot Category:Honorable Category:Enigmatic Category:Contradictory Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Western Villains